


Сказочник

by Akade



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, дважды во времени, зарисовка, мысли, пропущенная сцена, сказочник - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akade/pseuds/Akade
Summary: Доктор - старый добрый сказочник, здоровается весело и легко, а из-под черного котелка выглядывает седина волос





	Сказочник

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также опубликована на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/6675077

Когда-то читала мама, что так умирают сказки,  
Когда в них не верим больше, когда надеваем маски.  
Сказала: «Нет в мире чуда», — и книжка упала с полки.  
Теперь поливай слезами, живою водой — что толку…

 

Доктор — старый добрый сказочник, здоровается весело и легко, а из-под черного котелка выглядывает седина волос. В глазах у него горит задорная искра, и умелые ловкие пальцы вот-вот найдут в глубине шляпы спешащего куда-то белого кролика. Или кусок сливового пирога. Или книгу — маленькую, старую, с пожелтевшими от времени страничками и запахом чего-то волшебного на самом кончике листка — вроде и знаешь что оно тут, но не поймаешь.

Доктор рассказывает сказку так, что через мгновение вокруг них и правда возвысится громадный замок, заскрипят натужно проржавевшими звеньями цепи и опустится подъемный мост, выпуская на свободу рыцаря — а ну, какую прекрасную принцессу предстоит спасать сегодня?

Дети слушают Доктора открыв рты, лежат расслабленные и убаюканные каждый на своем месте — кто в старом подраном кресле, кто прислонившись к его спинке или соседней табуретке, кто устроился прямо в ногах и снизу вверх поглядывает на отбрасываемые отсветами камина неровные тени, что лежат на его серьезном сосредоточенном лице и живущих своей отдельной жизнью бровях — тяжелых, густых, придающих взгляд еще большей ясности, а голосу — уверенности и силы.

Руки его тоже живут сами по себе, порхают вокруг, подражая взмаху крыльев великого дракона — и вот это уже не крыло, а столб пламени, который сокрушает жестокого деспота-рыцаря, что осмелился посягнуть на главное драконово сокровище, его единственную верную подругу-принцессу.

Доктор виртуоз, настоящий мастер, его сказка не нуждается в книге или чернилах, она живет верой и сердцами людей, детьми, они доверчиво сидят перед ним и ждут продолжения невероятной, абсурдной, ненормальной — но что тогда стоит считать нормальностью? — историей. Сказка живет, пульсирует, она скоро вырастет и станет совсем самостоятельной, дети пронесут ее в своих сердцах и сохранят навсегда.

Вместе с именем.

Того, кто эту сказку им поведал.

А прекрасная принцесса сидит поблизости и лишь вздыхает печально, качая пером у себя на голове и радуясь этому мимолетному преображению. Потому что самая главная его сказка уже давно позабыта.

Доктор — шляпник, безумный и поехавший, ему не хватает только болезненной от отравления парами ртути бледности да немного истеричного смеха, когда он обращается ни к кому конкретно, бездумно скользя взглядом по стенам своего скромного жилища, огромного и пустого. Огонь в глазах нездоровый и опасный, он не сулит ничего хорошего, а губы сжаты в тонкую-тонкую полоску. Его руки больше не похожи на два могущих крыла, они обвисли безвольно и больше не могут его выручить.

Ему не хватает свободного места, воздуха, пространства для маневров и возможности вздохнуть полной грудью, почувствовать себя как раньше — в кои-то веки живым, хоть ненадолго свободным от давливающих душу невидимых черных цепей. Он как Шляпник, который заперт в бесконечной временной петле и обречен на свое Безумное Чаепитие.

На вечные шесть часов и время пить чай.

Только вот руки не ощущают привычной тяжести чашки в руке, пальцы хватаются за тонкую изящную ручку, мышечная память срабатывает быстрее чем мозг успевает подумать, но он не ощущает ничего — лишь воздух, смесь газов, трение молекул о молекулы…

И Доктор тоже ничего не чувствует. Его мышцы, он сам, весь и без остатка, его привычки и случайно брошенные фразы — все говорит о том, что рядом с ним должен быть кто-то еще. Кто-то. О ком он не помнит, совершенно, абсолютно, в голове всплывают только неясные тени и образы. Но как пальцы, которые обхватывают чашку инстинктивно, на уровне рефлексов — так и Доктор знает, что она была.

Она — та, кто сидит в самой глубине подсознания, прячась где-то на самых задворках памяти, та, кто иногда приходит по ночам в том жалком подобии сна которое он может себе позволить, не сломавшись при этом окончательно, та, кто смеется ярко, заразительно, и чьи руки несмотря на многочисленные просьбы раз за разом обнимают его, и тело до сих пор хранит на себе ее уверенные нежные прикосновения. Она как маленький винтик, который вроде бы есть, его не обязательно всегда видно, но стоит ему исчезнуть — и весь огромный механизм разом приходит в полную негодность.

Механизм Доктора вышел из строя еще очень и очень давно, это чудо, что он жив и до сих пор может ходить, пытается даже искать замену старым проржавевшим струнам своей побитой души.

Ну, или по крайней мере просто делает вид что он в порядке.

Раньше, когда-то давно, все было хорошо — хотя в голове это «раньше» сидело смутным комком вопросов и нестыковок, ведь он был один, определенно один, но иногда нет да нет и мелькала в голове чья-то веселая улыбка, заразительный смех или поданная вовремя рука. Это нонсенс, этого не может быть, потому как Доктор абсолютно точно помнит что был долгое время наедине. И ему никто не мог помогать в это время. Но иногда он сам не может объяснить, как мог делать те вещи, которые в итоге оказались важными и ключевыми, находясь при этом совершенно в другом месте и занимаясь совсем другими вопросами? Так что да, это «тогда» действительно звучит иначе чем это скучное и одинокое «сейчас».

Потому что тогда — раньше — с ним была его Алиса.

И все шло как надо, часы тикали исправно, механизм шел вперед, отсчитывая время до вечности, и ничто не предвещало беды.

А теперь сказки больше нет, она закончилась, истончилась под тяжестью тысячелетий, разрушена и погреблена под завалами еще вчера казалось незыблемой крепости. Эта сказка корчится в предсмертной агонии, ведь он забыл, Доктор забыл и больше не верит в нее, он отрицает даже саму возможность ее существования, еще больше зарываясь в пучину неведания. А ключ от этого замка лежит очень-очень глубоко, всего лишь в метре от тебя, в тот единственный правильный и по-настоящему важный миг когда с губ так и не сорвалось долгожданное «узнал».

Злая ирония, безжалостная, как и сама вселенная. Шляпник не хотел отпускать Алису, просил ее остаться и не уходить в свой мир, потому что боялся что она больше никогда не вернется, забудет его, забудет Страну Чудес как невероятный странный сон и оставит где-то позади, вместе с двумя стаканчиками кофе из Старбакса. Он просил ее не уходить, умолял не забывать, не покидать, не выбрасывать как использованный мусор, потому что тогда уже не будет никакой надежды.

Сказки больше нет, она разрушена и сожжена до тла, ведь Шляпник сам забыл свою Алису. Вычеркнул ее из жизни, даже не оглянулся назад на догорающий вдали замок чьих-то хрупких надежд и ожиданий. Рядом с ним теперь другая, совсем не та Алиса, она абсолютно не похожа и с этим согласны все — но когда это безумный Шляпник кого-то слушал?

Доктору нужна бабочка — не та, которую он носил когда-то в прошлой жизни, а другая, голубая, она обязательно подскажет дорогу и объяснит как вернуться в место, которое горит синим пламенем отчаяния и одиночества, сжимается и поглощает само себя как черная дыра после взрыва сверхновой — только что было солнце, светло и радостно, а теперь на его месте не осталось ничего. Но он не знает, где ее можно найти и не уверен, существует ли вообще возможность вновь попасть в место, которое умирает, доживает свои поледние часы в этой бесконечной растянувшейся на века агонии, и из которого он сам когда-то поспешил уйти. Даже если сам больше об этом не помнит.

Труляля бродит по соседней комнате и вздыхает печально — он не помнит своего брата Траляля, но тоже знает это чувство потери когда от тебя как будто оторвали половину и оставили стоять так — вдруг заживет, вдруг кто-то получится. Червонная Королева сидит взаперти в своем хранилище и играет на фортепиано, требуя пони и новых книг, соблазненный ею Валет давно лежит погребенным вместе с собранной ею же армией железных пешек, а Чеширский Кот никогда не исчезает навсегда, отбивая своим хвостом ритм никогда не замолкающих барабанов.

Но Доктор не генерал и никогда не стремился к власти, к армии. Он просто одинокий Шляпник, обезумевший от потери, о которой даже не подозревает. Он разбит и повержен, он забыл, и эта история больше никогда не будет рассказана заново — сказка оборвалась, остановилась в самый неожиданный момент. Как поломанные часы — вроде и циферблат цел, и стрелки на месте, крышка открывается и закрывается с легкостью. 

Но они все равно не идут. И ничто больше не может завести их, заставить идти дальше.

Доктор повержен и капитулировал, он давно признал свое поражение. Последняя рассказанная им сказка. Его самая лучшая сказка, конец которой никто никогда не услышит — потому что его нет, никогда не не было и не может быть, его удалили, стерли со всех носителей и выжгли из каждой существующей временной параллели.

История-без-конца.

Бесконечная история.

И Алиса, которая сейчас рядом с ним — не та, абсолютно другая, совсем на нее не похожая. Ей больше пошла бы роль Белой Королевы, будь она фигурой настолько сильной чтобы стать на одно поле с Доктором. Но она и не пешка, нет-нет, отнюдь, ни в коем случае — скорее конь или тура, упрямая и прямолинейная, стоит на своем до самого конца. Настоящий герой, каких надо еще поискать. Не то что он сам.

А вот Доктор сбегает с позором, он летит без оглядки куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от поля боя, взрывов и ехидной улыбки Чешира, уходящего вместе с Червонной Королевой. Он одинокий и покинутый, и не хочет такой судьбы, уже жалеет что оставил Труляля одного с теми детьми и хочет вернуться обратно, лишь бы услышать его ворчливый голос и угрозу в случае чего перейти на писк — но не может. Он слишком трулив и слаб, и не хочет проигрывать опять. 

Еще раз.

Сказка корчится и мучается в агонии, и это глупая традиция — все эти бумажные короны и хлопушки с предсказаниями, омела на Рождество — они фиксированная точка в пространстве, как и бесконечное чаепитие, сбежать от них почти невозможно. Рождество, праздники, веселье, глупые оленьи рога и песни, мандарины от Санта Клауса, все новые и новые потери?..

Что общего у ворона и письменного стола? 

Раньше Доктору этот вопрос казался глупым, а теперь он знает ответ.

Стиснутые до крови пальцы, отупляющая сознание противная боль в висках и разростающееся чувство вины — потерял. Не спас, не уберег, не ценил. Два портрета, самых дорогие в его жизни, те кто были ярче всех и кого он когда-то поместил в рамку чтобы не забыть окончательно, не вычеркнуть ненароком из памяти, как это уже случилось однажды. И осознание того факта, что он ничего не мог изменить, что это очередная фиксированная точка — но боль от предстоящей разлуки все равно отупляет и не дает даже вздохнуть.

Напоминание. Болезненное. Необходимое.

Ворон кричит громко и неизбежно, отдается стекляным звоном в ушах, а перед глазами плывет. Удар разрастается черным цветком по лёгким и подхватывает последний еле слышный вздох — вместе с просьбой позволить быть храброй и отпустить, не страдать, не держать все это в себе. Картина проносится перед глазами такая же яркая как и тогда, дыхание пропало еще за секунду до, а пульс все еще отсчитывается неровным боем двух сердец в такой тесной грудной клетке. И здесь тоже нельзя была ничего поменять, он просто стоял и смотрел, безвольный наблюдатель в ситуации, когда он больше всего хотел бы обладать хоть какой-то силой и возможностями.

И даже потом, замерев между двумя ударами пульса, заплатив цену в четыре с половиной миллиарда — надо же, а он и не знал, что это наложило такой отпечаток, что его глаза больше не лучатся весельем и сам он больше похож на потерянного безумца, а не доброго старика, которого дети просят рассказать еще одну сказку и не уходить — даже тогда он не могу исправить это. Не мог исправить своей ошибки.

Еще одной ошибки, о которой он не может вспомнить.

Страну Чудес уже не спасти, дорога туда перекрыта, и она будет вечно корчиться в этой жалкой противной огонии, разрываемая противоречиями и невыполненными обещаниями. Механизм не запустить, все его шестеренки давно проржавели и пришли в негодной, он только со стороны выглядит нормальным, внутри же почти ничего не осталось. Эту сказку никогда не закончить, она так и останется печальной недосказанной историей, имя которой — «Я забыл», и этим ядом пронизана каждая строчка никем не записанной жизни.

И какая же ирония, что все самые главные замки и маски всегда срываются в самом конце. И только там, на грани смерти и сознания, когда пути назад уже нет, а все мосты в былой мир давно обрублены, когда надежда давно похоронена и ушли даже те, кому удалось этой ужасной участи избежать — наконец-то приходит она.

Его Алиса.

Его Бравный Воин.

Та, кто всегда давала ему силы двигаться дальше. Та, кто служила молчаливым напоминанием о совершенных ошибках и потраченых впустую возможностях, та, кто одним только недовольным взглядом пронзительных карих глаз могла заставить его идти вперед и делать шаг за шагом, не останавливаясь, не прекращая попыток какими бы пустыми и лишенными смысла они ни были, та...

Единственная, кто может собрать его заново.

Сказка закончилась. Механизм снова запущен, часы размеренно тикают вперед. Волшебная Страна сгорела до тла, она наконец-то нашла недостающую частичку, она достигла долгожданной точки равновесия когда энергия из разрушения плавно перетекает в созидание. И теперь из пепла выростут горы, лес, трава, там обязательно будет замок и старый ворчливый рыцарь верхом на благородном коне — другой, не тот, что хотел отобрать у дракона его принцессу, и у него все будет хорошо. Намного лучше, чем раньше. 

Пришло время для новой истории.

Сказочник наконец-то рассказал свою последнюю сказку, он нашел в себе силы поднять взгляд и посмотреть правде в глаза. Пальцы наконец-то находят долгожданную чашку, они хватаются за ручку и обнимают ее нежно-нежно, заботливо, ведь все наконец-то идет как надо.

Доктор вспомнил.


End file.
